


Happy Birthday

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Lucas feels guilty about not having scored a goal for Toni.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For Antonio's birthday.

Lucas hung his head as they made their way back to the locker room. He had fucked up. If he would have just gotten that goal in. They would have won and Toni would have had a present. But no the ball had to be blocked. Lucas sighs loudly as he sits on the bench. In about 15 Minutes it would be Tonis birthday. At least they hadn't lost. 

A hand in his hair makes him look up. Toni smiling at him. Helping him up from the bench and taking him into his arms. Wrapping them around Lucas shoulders. Lucas hiding his face in Toni's neck. His shoulders shaking slightly. He had really wanted to score that goal for Toni.

"I am sorry, amor."

Toni takes his face in his hands and presses a lingering kiss against Lucas forehead. They had done everything they could. An arm around Lucas shoulders, Toni steers them towards the showers. Toni is rubbing his hair dry with a towel when he is literary crowded. 

"Happy Birthday Antonio."

Toni smiles and thanks everyone. Nacho kissing his cheek. Isco hugging him tightly. Marcelo and Sergio being good dads and patting his shoulder and cheeks. There is only one person Toni wants to hear say those words. Lucas is looking at his feet. Tonis shoulders slumping. They pack their stuff and make their way to the airport. Lucas plops down next to him on the seat but remains silent. It's late and they fall asleep. Lucas head on Toni's shoulder. A light makes Toni blink. 

Sergio grinning at him and shoving his phone in his pocket. Making Toni sigh. Lucas is out cold clutching his hand under the blanket. It had been a difficult game. Toni feels bad for Lucas. His boyfriend would have deserved that goal. He really would have. Lucas is shaken awake and steered towards the car. It's like 3 in the morning and Toni knows he shouldn't be driving. He just wants to go to bed. 

They arrive home in silence. Shedding their clothes and slipping into bed. Lucas kisses him gently on the lips. A hand curled into Tonis neck. Playing with the short hair.

"Happy birthday mi amor."

Toni laughs tiredly but happy. Taking Lucas with him so that they can settle into the covers. The Spaniard hiding his face in the crook of Tonis neck and breathing out slowly. Toni is out cold on mere seconds. Breathing slowly. Lucas doesn't move for a while. Stroking Tonis sides lightly. He rolls around on his back. Staring at the ceiling. Tonis hand on his chest, right above his heart. Rising and falling with each breath Lucas takes. 

Single tears slide down his cheeks. He had really wanted to score a goal for Toni. The night proves to be short. Very short for Lucas. He gets up at 6:15 am. Sleep having not claimed him. Lucas body screams. He should go back to bed and snuggle to Tonis warm chest. His boyfriend is out cold. Lucas brushes some strands of hair our of Tonis face. Leaning in to place a soft kiss against his forehead. 

Lucas leaves the bedroom and makes his way downstairs. Maybe he could bake a cake ?? He should probably just buy one and they'd eat some cake with the team. Lucas still wants to do something. Anything. That missed chance hadn't let him sleep all night. Toni would probably scold him and drag him back to bed. Toni would have deserved that damn goal. Lucas had really hoped this damn year would start better.

He starts mixing flour and eggs and milk into a bowl. He has no idea how time passes. The only thing Lucas knows is that it takes things off his mind. Which he really needs right now. The guilt is eating him up. He wipes away the tears furiously with his arm.

Toni rolls around. Expecting to snuggle closer to Lucas warm body. He frowns with his eyes closed. His hand searching the bed. The other side of cold. Toni lifts his head tiredly and grabs his phone to look at the clock. 8:23 am. With a sigh Toni falls back into the pillow. Watching the ceiling and waiting. After 10 minutes he gets up and descends the stairs barefoot. Lucas is not in the bathroom. Toni finds him in the kitchen. 

A sigh escapes his mouth. Lucas was blaming himself for not having scored that damn goal. Toni rubs his forehead in frustration and approaches Lucas. Who is caught up in rolling the dough out. His arms encircling Lucas waist. His chin coming to rest on Lucas shoulder. Pressing a kiss against Lucas temple. Lucas halts in his movements. Sighing loudly. Toni turns him around. Lucas back digging itself into the counter. The blond taking Lucas face in his hands and kissing his lips.

"Come back to bed amor."

Lucas hides his face in Toni's chest. His whole frame trembling. Silent sobs ripping out off his throat. Toni lifts Lucas up by the waist. The half made cake forgotten. Toni carrying him up the stairs. Laying him on the bed. Running a hand through Lucas hair. 

"I am sorry Antonio."

Lucas cries in his chest. Tonis heart breaks. It was just a damn game. He understands though. Toni holds him close as Lucas cries in his chest silently. Running his hands up and down his back in comfort. Lucas falls asleep, exhausted. Toni finishes the cake downstairs and joins Lucas in bed again. They'll win the next game. It doesn't matter.

The only thing that Toni needs is Lucas by his side.

The blond presses a kiss against Lucas forehead.

"Ich liebe dich."


End file.
